The Record
by primestar
Summary: Derek listens to a record that reminds him of the times he found and lost love for Casey.


The Record

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to.

* * *

Chapter 1 – It's Way Too Late 

_The record dwindled in his hand as he pondered whether he should play it or not. It would bring back the best of times, but along with it, the worst of times. How could he ever forget her? She was his first and last love and there wasn't anything he could do to get her back. His memories got the best of him as he put the record on._

_**'It's way too late to be this locked inside ourselves…"** _

_It was Interpol's "C'mere". He remembered the first time he let her listen to it and she immediately fell in love with it. That was probably around the time he started to fall in love with her._

The Venturi-MacDonald clan had been living together for nearly two years and some things just came to past which many of the family members were happy to be over with. Derek and Casey had finally stopped fighting over every single detail of their lives. The house was quieter, but that didn't make it less interesting.

"Derek, Casey, do you mind dropping Marti off to her volleyball practice before heading over to your senior orientation?" Nora asked looking hurried as she tried to grab several things at once before heading out the door.

"Yeah, no problem Nora." Derek replied "Come on Smarti, time for volleyball practice."

"COMING SMEREK!" Derek heard Marti call out as he heard her trample down the staircase.

"Hey Casey, let's go. You don't wanna be tardy during orientation do you?" Derek smirked as he teased Casey. Derek decided it was time to grow up and stop teasing her. He was going to be stuck with this girl for the rest of his life and he might as well get a move on growing up. Of course, there were times where he just couldn't resist a quick snide remark just to keep her on edge.

"Someone's feeling childish today. Tell me Derek when is it that you are seriously gonna grow up?" Casey teased back but in a more sophisticated manner.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me." Derek retorted.

"Honestly, Derek." Casey said as she rolled her eyes and stepped out the door behind Marti.

"SHOTGUN!" Marti screamed out as she ran towards Derek's car with a fierceness.

All three climbed into the car and Marti was playing radio tag the entire way to her practice. One second it's Usher and the next second it's Hellogoodbye. Finally she stopped on Radio Disney where she started to belt out every lyric to some Hannah Montana songs. Ten minutes later Marti scurried out the car and ran towards the gym, but not before screaming out bye to Derek and Casey.

"Finally, I can play some real music." Derek said as he slid in a CD that Casey wasn't familiar with.

"Hopefully it's not your heavy rock music because honestly, it is way too early to be playing that stuff." Casey informed Derek as she stared out the window.

"Don't worry princess, it's nothing like that." Derek assured her as he skipped to track 8 and let the song play out.

"_It's way too late to be this locked inside ourselves…"_

Casey straightened up and started to listen. For Derek's taste in music, she actually liked the song.

"Who is this? It's actually really good." Casey asked sounding inquisitive.

"They're called Interpol. Their other stuff is pretty good too. I'll lend you the CDs if you want." Derek said as he began to pull into the J.S. Thompson High parking lot.

They stepped out the car and Casey immediate spotted Emily. She waved bye to Derek before heading off to who knows where. Derek lingered near his car for a second longer watching Casey's retreating back. He was usually one to deny his feelings, but at that moment, he felt sort of attached to Casey. He was especially happy to find out she liked the music he just played. Derek instantly snapped out of his little thought bubble when Sam approached him.

"Yo man, you daydreaming or something?" Sam asked as he exchanged a handshake with him.

"No, just got caught up with the fact that it's our last year of high school. Whatever enough of the emotional BS let's head over to the gym." Derek said as he locked his car and started walking towards the gym.

_Derek snapped out of his reverie and glanced outside the window. It was a typical overcast day and even more typical to say it described how he was feeling at that moment. Thinking back to that day before senior year started, he could hardly believe that it happened a little over a year ago._

_Derek wondered had he really loved and lost Casey in only a year? Derek only looked out again to the overcast day as the song slowly reverberated through his head as well as his apartment._

_**"The trouble is that you're in love with someone else. It should be me. Oh, it should be me…"**_

_The last line hit Derek hard as he began to trail through his memories picking and choosing what he wanted to remember, trying his best to avoid certain memories. He remembered one that he was sure was worth remembering, but the sound of the telephone echoed over his thoughts and snapped him back to reality._

_Derek walked over to his phone and saw it was his dad calling. He had already avoided two of his dad's calls today and decided he didn't want to worry him so picked it up._

_"Hello?" Derek simply asked even though he knew who was on the other side._

_"Derek, it's Dad. Are you alright? I tried calling earlier but I kept getting the machine." George asked sounding concerned for his eldest son._

_"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I just got caught up in a little school stuff and didn't hear the phone ringing." Derek lied even though he knew his father knew better. "What's up?"_

_"Well I know you know this already and I'm sure Marti has been endlessly calling you but reminder that Marti's birthday party is this Saturday at the house. Maybe you can show up a little early to help out if you don't mind?" George finished trying to tread on light water knowing why his son sounded so somber._

_"Sure dad no problem." Derek said as he hesitated whether or not to ask his dad if she was going to be there. "Hey Dad, is, um, is she gonna be there?" Derek spat it out before it dug at him._

_"I actually don't know. Nora has been trying to call her as well as Marti and Lizzie, but no one can get a hold of her." George said hoping that Casey was fine wherever she was, but was hoping more that Derek would be alright._

_"Well, alright then. I'll see you in a couple of days and if you need something just let me know before I get there."_

_"Sure thing and Derek?"_

_"Yeah Dad?"_

_"If there is anything you need, we're all just a phone call away." George reassured his son._

_"Thanks Dad, I just need some time to clear the air. I'll see you soon." Derek said before hanging up._

_He walked back to the record player and found the song had ended already. He wanted to reminisce again and bring back those old memories because frankly, it would be the only thing keeping him sane. He struck the needle back to the beginning of the song and it started once more._

* * *

So here goes my story and you should know what to do by now. Read & review & enjoy! 


End file.
